The present invention relates to a new and distinctive variety of maple tree botanically known as Acer saccharinum which was originated by me in my nursery, located in Douglas County at 8032 Maple St., Omaha, Nebr. 68134.
At the beginning of my origination aforesaid, a small block of silver maple seedlings in my nursery had reached about seven feet in height when a storm damaged a few of them. I cut the damaged trees off about six inches above ground level. Later in the year, I noticed an unusual sport, or mutant growing from one of the trees that I had cut off. The sport had very slender lobes on the leaf, growing long, twisted and parallel to each other. The distance between leaves was very short which gave a very dense effect. I nursed the tree for six years, at which time it seeded. I planted the seeds and four out of every one hundred, on the average, had the characteristics of the mother tree. I nursed the seedlings of the different characteristics. I discovered that one of them was even more split, lacy and curled. It was also much slower growing and more dense than the mother tree. This tree is now ten years old, is thirteen feet tall and has never seeded and is much slower growing, only about one-third or less, than a silver maple.